


Oh no...there's only one bed!

by Nimonsooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Junmyeon gay-panicking after sun down, Attempt at Humor, Get it? ;), I am getting better at tagging now, Just Sehun thirsting after Junnie, M/M, anywayyyy eventual smut!, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimonsooda/pseuds/Nimonsooda
Summary: Junmyeon has a few things he wishes to do before he turns thirty. Sleeping with his brother's best friend while half way across the world isn't one of them.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 71
Kudos: 238





	1. David?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He did meet a David.

Junmyeon has always been aware of working as a civil servant would give him little to no time for himself, family and friends or even his dying cactus in the living room but ever so optimistic, he thought he could at least complete his little bucket list before he turns 30. 

Now almost at the age of 29 and not even two of his 15-item wish list completed, he dreads for his future. It never truly dawn on him as of late until when he attended the wedding of their department's youngest. He had stared at the newlyweds while lifelessly throwing rice at the couple. The food served at the reception had been so horrible that he had contemplated chewing on the leftover rice puffs given to him in a small silk pouch. 

His coworker had brawled his eyes out while claiming he had found the love of his life and he promised to make his partner happy for the rest of their lives. Not that Junmyeon has commitment issues or anything, he thinks a lifetime is a little too long to give that kind of promises and he sincerely wishes the couple good luck, they would need it.

With the grand realization of his utter disgust for wedding food and the reality of his twenties coming to an end, Junmyeon hasn't slept well for almost 2 weeks now. He partly blames the faulty air conditioning in his apartment which has stopped working since the Roman Empire fell. Sure, he could ask for the maintenance to come to check on the evil machine but when his work starts from early fuck o'clock to is that dawn? o'clock, he hasn't come up with an opportunity to even do such a simple task. To which his brother would kindly input by saying, _your procrastination will be the tool to your ultimate doom._ He wishes that Jongin would have majored in Government and Economics as he did instead of Comparative Literature so that Junmyeon would be spared from all these _poetic_ depictions to his boring adult life. 

To his great amusement though, recently Jongin has been suffering from the woes of the heart. It all began when the younger started sleeping over at his place since he joined the university dance trope and where they train is closer to Junmyeon's apartment than his on-campus dorm. Somehow he had met the adorable resident of apartment 12D, opposite to Junmyeon's and he has been pinning at his poor neighbor since then. 

Junmyeon would gladly aid his brother's conquest to love but he had only met Kyungsoo for a total of three times. All of which started with equally awkward greetings in the hallway then ended in more awkward shuffling back to their subsequent rooms. Not to mention, he has been drowning in paperwork for the upcoming audit of the department and their head accountant likes to make everyone in the office as anxious as he deems necessary. He knows Minseok meant well but the amount of anxiety and terror he inflicts on them should be toned down to a fuck ton.

He is also contemplating to ignore the email Doyoung panicked-sent him in the middle of the night. But his seniority in the workplace and consequences that could follow do not allow him to do so. Naturally, Junmyeon tries to procrastinate until the last minute. In the peaceful confine of his home albeit quite humid due to faulty air producing machine, he lays motionlessly on his bed and daydreams of a life different from the current one. He wonders if he ever took the same major as Jongin, would he be living his life in the presence of literature?

On second thought he rather not, after witnessing Jongin almost losing his mind over how his professor had _cruelly_ made him write an appraisal piece about Ernest Hemingway and not F.Scott Fitzgerald. You see, Jongin is a little obsessed with Mr. Fitz and for some reason holds a personal grudge against the other fella Ernest. When Junmyeon had questioned whether he is being too biased and could cause a rift in his potential literary career, Jongin had answered with a clipped tone that _he is going to become a writer and he will not be put in the likes of self-righteous journalists_! Junmyeon had only nodded to that, not even understanding half of what Jongin had meant.

A loud noise from sort of human-whistle jostles him out of his Sunday morning lazing around session. He haphazardly rushes to the front door, tiptoeing a bit to look into the peephole before he gets paranoid and starts imagining scenarios of him being murdered in his apartment. But no one other than his brother is yelling at something around Junmyeon's peripheral vision

He swings open the door, scaring the younger more as he yelps out loud while staring back at Junmyeon with wide eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" He questions, not caring much for whatever Jongin had seen for him to yell out in such fright.

"That's beside the point! Hyung do you even know your neighbor has a ferret for a pet!?" Jongin states exaggeratedly. 

"Nope." He answers with a pop in the p. He has no business snooping around what kind of animals the neighbors kept as pets. He prompts Jongin to come inside to stop the younger from idling around the hallway.

Just before he closes the door, they both heard another door opposite to the apartment opening, there emerges the adoring face of Jongin's annoying heart.

"I heard a kid shouting. Is everything alright?" Kyungsoo questions them both, fixating his gaze at Jongin.

"N-Nothing! It-it was just _hyung_ yelling at a rat! h-haha...how have you been, Soo?" Jongin quickly answers back.

Junmyeon frowns at Jongin. How dare he put this on HIM? Pretending as if the younger wasn't the one shrilling at the top of his lungs just a minute ago. 

"Oh, I thought I heard it from the hallway." Kyungsoo mumbles to himself, "I have been good, Jongin. Thank you for asking. Nice seeing you too, Junmyeon. Ah... wait a sec, Jongin. I need to return you something." 

Kyungsoo quickly goes inside his apartment and emerges again with two clean sets of white Tupperware. Junmyeon squints at the objects, they suspiciously look like the ones he mysteriously lost a week ago. 

"Thank you for lending me these. You were right. This brand is much better, heat-wise as well." Kyungsoo smiles to which his stupid brother stood stupefied without giving the other response.

Junmyeon saw an opportunity and took it. He firmly jabs his elbow against Jongin's waist, making Jongin shrieks out in a similar tone he previously did when he saw his other neighbor's ferret. 

Junmyeon then takes the Tupperware from the very surprised Kyungsoo as he replies with a saccharine smile, "Yeah. They are the best. You can get them at a cheaper price if you buy them near holiday seasons. See you around Kyungsoo."

Jongin has already run inside the apartment which amuses Junmyeon to no end. He only remembered the younger acting like this when he first started middle school. 

"How could you do this to me!?" Jongin yells at him, his scream a little muffled by him shoving his face into the cushion of the couch.

"Why? Coz I _ratted_ you out?" Junmyeon snickers at the frustrated groan from the younger because of his pun.

Jongin mopes and sulks for the entirety of the evening and Junmyeon doesn't mind the silence even a bit.

After a little coaxing and a take out order of chicken wings lifted the younger mood to a tandem. Because Junmyeon was feeling extra generous, he even invited Kyungsoo over the place as he had_ accidentally_ ordered too much chicken. Jongin ends up sleeping over his place for the night as well.

***

The bustling and noisy atmosphere of the campus almost excites him, the keyword being _almost_. Junmyeon is justifiably terrified of college students. This could happen to anyone if they were put in charge of training college student interns whose sole purpose was either being overbearing or way too righteous in their personal opinions to be useful. Usually, the on-campus recruitment happens in the middle of the semester but Junmyeon is here on the campus for a different reason.

His idiot brother has forgotten his portfolio and sketchbook at his place and apparently out of all days he could have forgotten it, it gotta have to be from one of Junmyeon's day-offs. The younger had frantically called him during lunchtime and begged Junmyeon to bring it to the campus as there is no way he can get off campus due to his seminar.

Junmyeon looks up at the notes he jotted down on his phone about the classroom he has to deliver the sketchbook. The fine arts building is as glorious as he remembered. Maybe the only other building as old as his department in the entire university. Now the university seems to have enough financing to renovate the window panes into more durable glasses with wide steel beams. The glass beautifully refracts the sunlight onto the cobblestone walkway that connects the two buildings. He sees two college girls arguing in front of the classroom he is supposed to be delivering the materials to Jongin.

One girl is significantly taller than the other with the triumph smirk of a winner while the other stomps her feet childishly. He awkwardly tries to avoid the two girls but their collective attention switches to him when he enters the proximity of the classroom.

The taller of the two asks him in a calm tone, "Can I help you?"

"Ah yes. I need to give these to Kim Jongin in Room 1607." He replies in a polite tone, shaking the little paper bag he had put the younger's sketchbook as well as some junk food for Jongin to snack on later.

"Jongin is inside but he is in a session with the rest of the members right now. You can leave them with me." She kindly offers. 

If not for the trauma of his notes either being trashed or stolen during college, Junmyeon would have gratefully left the materials with the girl but he rather not let his poor brother ends up in the same situation.

"I would prefer to just give them myself. I don't wanna trouble you anyway," he politely declines and even smiles sweetly at her.

She shrugs, "The class will be done in a few minutes anyway. You can just wait with me." 

When Junmyeon questions her about what is the reason for her to wait around too. The shorter girl interrupts them with fury.

"Park Sooyoung, I don't have time to fool around here. You either let me in or you don't." She starts in a clipped tone.

Park Sooyoung seems to be the taller girl's name and remains unfazed by the outburst of the other girl.

"You know I can't, Jin-ah. Well, even if I can, I won't. Wouldn't want the campus stalker to be waltzing in my club?" Sooyoung replies, still nonchalant about the thing.

"I AM NOT A STALKER!" The other girl defends hotly. The alleged stalker girl seems to come from money, her get-up screams overpriced designer clothes and the giant DSLR camera hanging around her neck is honestly even scaring Jumyeon a bit.

"I don't think that gigantic camera or the secret little business you run behind the bleachers can prove your innocence. Now before I call the campus security, you better leave." Sooyoung calmly warns the other girl but her previously carefree eyes now stormy with annoyance. The stalker girl crosses her hands petulantly though she steps back and turns to leave but not without glaring at Sooyoung for a measure.

Junmyeon just stares at the scene that unfolded before him, he blinks several times when Sooyoung prompts him to sit around any seats outside the classroom.

"Before you label me as residence bully, my name is Park Sooyoung, this art club's president, and the occasional guard dog." She jokingly introduces herself. 

"Kim Junmyeon, Jongin's older brother and his occasional Saint Bernard. Nice meeting you, Sooyoung-ssi~" He introduces himself in return, frankly entertained by the interesting girl.

When he finally sits on one of the seats, Sooyoung eyes him curiously from the corner. "No offense but I am surprised you guys don't even look similar." She inquires.

Junmyeon gets that a lot so he is neither offended nor surprised. He and Jongin look nothing alike. The only thing they share might as well just be their surname and of course, their parents. And he is not an expert in genetics so they can just blame his parents for having equally dominant genes. While Jongin resembles their father, literally a carbon copy of Mr. Kim, Junmyeon takes after their mother, from her thick eyebrows to her unblemished alabaster skin. 

The classroom door slides open, revealing Jongin in his ever so sleepy eyes. Soon another person follows behind his brother, only clad in a white bathrobe. Junmyeon stupidly stares at the male standing behind Jongin. None of them moves to greet each other.

Jongin drags his bare feet towards Junmyeon, clinging on his middle like some sort of petulant toddler.

"He couldn't get my legs right. We had to wait for Mister Perfectionist to finish. My family jewels almost froze." The other male complains to Sooyoung with a huff, his broad chest expanding wider with the slight intake of air.

The other male slowly recognizes Junmyeon. He arches his eyebrows in mild interest as if calculating why Jongin has been koala-ing on Junmyeon.

"Hello. I am Junmyeon, Jongin's brother." Junmyeon not so awkwardly introduces himself. He doesn't know how to live under the judgment of those passive eyes yet very expressive sharp eyebrows.

"Hyung." Junmyeon blinks. The tone the other male uses makes him remember someone from a long long time ago.

"Hyung, you don't remember me. Oh well, then again I have grown." The other person remarks cheekily. 

Somehow Sooyoung has left them in the hallway and Jongin has let go of his middle and is eyeing at them both with an amused look.

"I hope this can refresh your memories." Suddenly the other man leans into Junmyeon's personal space and pecks him on his cheeks. Twice. 

Before Jummyeon could even think to act livid, the other male smiles up at him in the most adoring grin nd speaks, "Hey Hyung, long time no see. Mr. Swag."

There are only two other people than himself knew of the dark past that Junmyeon called Myspacing in his middle school days. He stares wide-eyed at the boy. He has just been kissed by Oh Sehun.

"Well, yes. I am he but for the next 3 days, I am Michelangelo's David." Sehun cheekily replies. Junmyeon doesn't realize that he had said it out loud.

"David... like as in the naked dude that point at Room statue." Junmyeon babbles. He swears he is not as art illiterate as he sounds right now. 

"Yeah. He models for us and we feed him free lunch so it's a win-win." Jongin replies, still not bored yet to not gawk at his older brother's very animated reactions.

"Tell ya what Hyung. He is nothing like David." Jongin notes again in a chuckle. 

Junmyeon's mind goes south so does his eyes following the area around the object of his brother's comment.

"My eyes are up here, Hyung." Sehun suddenly speaks, waking Junmyeon out of dickmatization. He gently lifts Junmyeon's chin with his finger all while staring deeply into his brown orbs.

"But I do agree with Jonginnie. I am no David. I am more packed than that." Sehun teases, enjoying the shift of color on Junmyeon's mochi cheeks.

_Holy David_. Is he getting hit on!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I just wanted to exercise a bit ot my writing with this short series. Although I joined two fic fest so I have been very busy but at the same time, I am just being too greedy.
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter. It is @nimonsooda. Same name with this account.
> 
> Oh please do leave some comments and kudos. Much love!!!


	2. Barbecue Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his titties...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write a whole chapter for that one vine?  
Yes.  
Did I regret writing a whole chapter for that one vine?  
No.  
Will I continue to keep doing this?  
Absolutely.

The summer vacation is great. Fan-fucking-tastic even. The student interns are already chosen. Junmyeon had begged their HR manager to put him into the recruiting process. Because Baekhyun is a devil and enjoys Junmyeon's sufferings so he had said no.

According to Mr. Byun, it would be unethical for Junmyeon to be in the selection team because he might or might not have a biased opinion on candidates. He had to begrudgingly agree on that but honestly isn't that how most companies recruit their employees? 

So now Junmyeon is anxiously waiting like a new dad outside the delivery room. Instead of his flesh and blood, he will be blessed with another Satan's spawn AND has to train them about the ins and outs of their department. Truly he thanks his mother for blessing him with her genetics because, with the way he likes to stress himself out, it would have resulted in him having skin like the moon's craters. No offense to Miss Moon in any way. 

He had also missed the orientation for the interns but he heard from Minseok that this summer they have more promising _looking_ individuals. He sure hopes so. He does not want a repeat from last year. Lee Taemin is frankly the most chaotic person Junmyeon has ever met. He is also fairly certain that he will never meet another person who even remotely carries the same energy as his last year intern.

It is mandatory in Taemin's university that all students must have at least one state-affairs related internship to graduate. And apparently, Junmyeon's department is closely related to working with the National Cultural Institute, it had been natural for Taemin to apply and charm his way into the program. He is a Traditional Korean Performing Arts Student.

Last year, Minseok had lucked out with Kim Jongdae, an economics grad student. A very smiley and hardworking one at that too. Their mentorship (graced by Minsoek himself) was smooth as silk. It is like a match made in heaven.

Junmyeon has been suspicious of their relationship since then. He had refused to believe his guts like a stubborn mule until he had spotted them going to the movies last month. Holding each other hands.

Scandalous right?

Yes, Junmyeon likes to go to the movies alone. Yes, he does have friends. Yes, he had dated multiple times in his life. Yes, he has been celibate since last year. Mind you it is out of choice. And what not out of choice is being kissed by Oh Sehun.

Was he mad about it? No.

Was he surprised about it? Yes.

Did he like the kiss? Absolutely.

Wait. Let's backtrack. He had been kissed by a boy and he liked it. And what about it?

"I see you are having a conversation with yourself _again_." Baekhyun interrupts. 

If only Baekhyun isn't on the yearly employee evaluation team, Junmyeon would have murdered him a long time ago.

He frowns at the other as he waltzes into his office casually. Baekhyun greets him with his droopy smile. Honestly, it would have been cute if Junmyeon doesn't know the intent behind those eyes.

"Why are you here?" Junmyeon tiredly asks. He kinda knows the plausible reason but he wishes it is not _it._ As of late, Baekhyun has been obsessed with a game called Rhythm Heaven. Since then he would always bring his Nintendo DS into Junmyeon's office and proceeds to play the game in a continuous sequence.

It had been entertaining initially. The music from the game had Junmyeon bopping to it. But as Baekhyun levels up in the game, he begins to aggressively punch his pen on the screen. The chasing of Baekhyun's pen and the fast beat of the track sometimes even lingers in his brain. No more ASMR, just plain stress for onlookers like Junmyeon.

"Aww, Your Majesty is cranky today. I, your lowly servant, have brought your _assistant_ for the summer to the foot of your room. So would you graciously grant an audience to the fellow?" Baekhyun answers in a horrible Medieval or whatever age accent. He even does a little curtsy at the end. Junmyeon snorts at his friend's silliness. 

"Do bring him in then, Eunuch Byun." Junmyeon retorts, relishing in on the glare thrown his way. It's the little things in life that matter anyway. 

What Junmyeon first sees is a pair of well-polished leather shoes. He lifts his eyes to the long legs clad in equally good quality dress pants, followed by the finely pressed indigo blue jacket. The broad shoulders, the supple long neck and finally the ever so passive face. 

Holy David! Oh Sehun is his intern!?

***

"Can you stop calling me that?" Sehun requests out of nowhere.

Junmyeon has been showing him around the department as well as the whole building that hosts it. He is trying to do his best to guide Sehun. He had lost Taemin multiple times in the many elevators the building has. 

"What?" Junmyeon questions back in confusion.

"Oh Sehun. And worst when you call me Oh Sehunssi~" Did Sehun just make the worst impersonation of him???

Most importantly, what will Junmyeon call him if not Oh Sehun.

Noticing Junmyeon's dilemma, Sehun steps in. "Just Sehun is fine. Sehunnie, Sweetie, Sugar are much more preferable but one step at a time, hyung. Baby steps." He cheekily remarks. 

They are not ten years old and six years old anymore so what business Junmyeon had called a grown man sweetie-pie? Equally flustered and amused by the younger's flirtatious attitude, he decides to humor Sehun. By taking to him like how Junmyeon talks to Jongin. The duo is best friends so they are very much likely to share the same amount of brain cells.

"Okay then. Just Sehunssi~" Junmyeon teases, getting a playful eye-roll from the younger in return.

Maybe it might not be as bad as Junmyeon had thought.

***

On second thought, it has been a terrible idea. Not only Jongin decided to invite his lanky ass into Junmyeon's apartment but also he had brought Sehun's equally lanky ass into the place. 

Junmyeon gawks at the two boys who have made themselves home on Bruno. Bruno is the leather couch Junmyeon had gotten as compensation after his college roommate's ex mistook Junmyeon and beat him up.

Okay, beating him up is a little exaggerated but shrilling and threatening to scratch his eyeballs out was NOT a non-hostile behavior. Long story short, to remind himself of the incident and to never share his place, he had named the couch after his ex-roommate. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Junmyeon asks, still flabbergasted by his guests making themselves home in his place uninvited.

"Waiting for Kyungsoo hyung to finish prepping," Jongin replies nonchalantly, rubbing his bare feet like some sort of cricket.

Junmyeon wrinkles his nose in disgust, he moves to slap away his brother's feet from the couch's headrest.

"Dad will skin you and ME alive if he ever saw you do this." Junmyeon chides the younger. Jongin reluctantly removes his legs but not without sticking his tongue out like a child.

Junmyeon waits for Sehun to start talking. Now that he has technically become the younger's boss/mentor/supervisor, he has to look after him one way or another.

Sehun just quirks his eyebrows at him. Jongin has now settled his head on Sehun's lap with his legs dangling off the armrest.

Junmyeon stares at them both.

"There is plenty of lap room for you too," Sehun remarks. Junmyeon blinks at him.

"Wha-" 

"I mean," suddenly Sehun reaches up, knocking Jongin off the couch and swiftly pulling Junmyeon in his lap.

The younger then closes his knees so that Junmyeon's bum can be seated comfortably.

Maybe because of the shock or maybe because of instinct, Junmyeon has cradles his arms around the younger's neck as well.

Junmyeon knows he is blushing like that red hair he dyed during college. It had been a dare. He shouldn't have trusted Baekhyun. One should never trust Byun Baekhyun. All that red hair dye and this hot intern trying to get into his pants.

Junmyeon gulps, feeling his throat dried up over nothing. That's why he doesn't date. All these feelings are not good for his heart.

The doorbell suddenly rings. Junmyeon scrambles to get the fuck away from whatever rom-com bullshit that just happened.

He swings open the door, startling his wide-eyed neighbor.

"Hey, Kyungsoo." He greets, a little out of breath for no apparent reason.

"Hello, Junmyeon. Are you alright? Your face is really red." Kyungsoo worriedly asks. Junmyeon would have coo at his cute neighbor if he doesn't overthink for most of the time.

"Haha. It's air conditioning. It stopped working." Junmyeon half-lies, justifying that his aircon is broken.

"If you say so. But anyways I made grilled ribs so would you like to join me with the boys." Kyungsoo kindly offers.

Who is he to deny free food? He is Kim Jongin's brother after all.

***

Kyungsoo's side of the apartment faces the street and his unit has a larger balcony space than Junmyeon's.

In an hour, Junmyeon learned that Kyungsoo is a chef-in-training at one of those fancy traditional Korean restaurants. 

One perk of being a disciple (Jongin had _insisted_ everyone to use that word) there, is leftover meat that the kitchen no longer uses for the next day. No matter how good the meat is, it is the restaurant's policy to not use leftover meat.

One man's trash is another three's treasure. Junmyeon has practiced his joke of the day while Kyungsoo just politely laughs at it, the youngest two scowl at him instead.

And today's menu is braised beef ribs with pickled onions. The smell is divine but Kyungsoo wanted to let out the smoke so he had opened the balcony doors. 

The warm afternoon breeze is quite pleasant on Junmyeon's skin but Jongin has begun to sweat. 

"Doesn't this building has an outdoor pool?" Sehun questions suddenly. He has been quiet, not uttering any word and just silently chewing on the good food.

"Yes, we do. I think it opens from 12 in noon until 9." Junmyeon replies. He doesn't have time to properly work out at the gym but he has been using the pool facilities well.

"Then let's go. I am sweating like a pig. Hyung borrow me and Sehun some trunks." Jongin whines like always.

Junmyeon sighs. How in the hell would someone have three swim trunks? Well, obviously Kim Junmyeon does. What kind of 29 years old with a brief fitness frenzy does not have multiple sport attires anyway?

"Let me make some onigiris so that we can snack on them after." Kyungsoo quietly suggests and hurries back into his kitchen.

"Isn't he an angel?" Jongin sighs dreamily. 

"Why aren't you in his pants then?" Sehun jokes, making Junmyeon snorts out loud.

"I am trying!" Jongin whines. Again.

"No, you are not." Both him and Sehun denounce Jongin. 

Surprised by their synchronized reaction, Junmyeon giddily brings up his hand for a high five with Sehun.

Instead, Sehun intertwines their fingers and winks at him. Junmyeon can feel all the heat rising to his face. He must be beet red now.

Junmyeon avoids looking at the younger to the pool.

***

Okay. Junmyeon may or may not have been staring at Sehun's broad chest for the nth time since they all abandoned their attires to be half-naked. To swim of course.

Okay. Maybe out of pure envy or admiration. You know the ones that bros have for other bros. 

Who is he kidding? He is gay with the capital G for crying out loud. No wonder he has been mesmerized the chiseled muscles lined in between the younger's ribs on his long torso. The ever so flexing of his abdominal muscles whenever he breathes in a lung full of air.

Junmyeon is on his twentieth lap now, a new record for him. He has achieved it accidentally so that he can avoid looking at Sehun. To which he has miserably failed to do so.

He turns his head around when he heard a high pitched hyena laugh from the pool's end.

He finds all three of them already out of the pool, sitting by the edge and ready to snack on Kyungsoo's tasty treats. Jongin does look like he is considering to devour Kyungsoo whole.

Junmyeon's limbs no longer cooperate to swim back to the pool's end so he just lazily pulls himself using the bars along the edge. When he closes in, Jongin lets out another hideous laugh. 

He looks up and spots some sort of red goo stuck on Sehun's chiseled chest. Jongin screams like a seal, pointing repeatedly at his best friend's chest.

Sehun seems to be withholding his laughs as well. His broad shoulder shakes with each suppressed laughter. Kyungsoo remains as clueless as Junmyeon. The doe-eyed neighbor waits patiently for Jongin to explain.

"Look at his chest!" Jongin uselessly supplies, not even explaining anything at all.

"Se..hehe...Sehun just quotes that thing..." Jongin speaks between laughs, holding on his shaking middle.

"Okay okay..." Sehun collects himself, both Kyungsoo and Junmyeon anticipates like some sort of moon landing is about to happen.

"So I'm sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties," Sehun says in the most monotonous voice Junmyeon has ever heard.

As if on cue, Sehun and Jongin chorus into this horrible shrill of hyena laughter, moving their lanky bodies here and about.

Kyungsoo joins in on the laugh, Junmyeon doesn't know if Kyungsoo's equally goofy laugh is the result of the vine reference (he doubts Kyungsoo even know what other social apps outside of email) or the amusement he finds in the absolute fools the youngest duo are making themselves into.

Was that joke even remotely funny?

No.

Is vine even relevant anymore?

Um, yes.

Is Junmyeon refraining himself from running to lick the water, sweat, or whatever sauce off Sehun's delicious chest?

Absolutely.

_Now what?_ Junmyeon questions himself as he submerges his head into the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol! I absolutely love this chapter actually. I am very motivated after you guys lovely comments. I sincerely thank everyone from here. I am trying to regulate the amount of feedback so that's why I haven't replied yet.
> 
> Enjoy and hope to see u soon!!!


	3. Itinerary One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung likes to think he minds his business but somehow becomes a cupid of somesort.

"Why?" Junmyeon questions again, getting an irritated look from Minseok as the older types away more aggressively on their poor desktop keyboard. 

"As I was saying, you need to fly to London this week." Minseok repeats, glaring at his assistant for being two seconds late in bringing him the report. Minhyuk aka the unfortunate assistant cowers at the sight of their head accountant, Junmyeon pities the young man though Minhyuk has been foolish enough to apply for the position after being tricked by Minseok's sweet childlike features.

Junmyeon wonders if Jongdae was the only one Minseok had been nice to when the former worked as an intern in their department. Nevertheless, it doesn't stop him from almost throwing a tantrum inside the older's office. He doesn't want to go to London, the weather depresses him and by no means, he wants to offend the British but Junmyeon doesn't like their food either. 

"Don't be such a child. You are the registrar of the department AND it is your job to check the conditions of the premises. Now go away before I had to physically kick you out." Minseok patiently says despise the intentions in his words. Utterly defeated by the older, Junmyeon shuffles his feet on the carpet like a kicked puppy and drags himself to the door, repressing his best to not whine like a freaking seal. 

"Ah and bring Sehun with you. Department rules, Junmyeon." Minseok sternly adds. This time Junmyeon gapes at the older and lets out the loudest whine he could muster up. 

Doyoung stares at the neatly written out report. To be very honest, he isn't expecting Sehun to be this good at the job. He was ready to show the intern all the ropes necessary for the mundane secretary tasks that he enjoys doing. Sehun is waiting expectantly for his appraisal, clearly respecting their boundaries between co-workers. Although the intern is older than him by two years yet acts younger which makes it easier for him to treat the intern as his hoobae. Junmyeon has assigned him to teach a few administrative duties to the intern and has been proactively avoiding them both for some reason. 

He finds it strange why his boss has been acting suspiciously as of late but he is not a very good person to hold up to the position of calm and collect in terms of mannerism. They both are the physical embodiment of anxiety and stress. It has been so clearly evident that Doyoung has decided to ignore the nickname given to them called "Anxiety Bunnies". He also likes to think that Junmyeon hasn't been informed of the existence of the nickname yet. 

"You did a pretty good job. I will be sure to tell Junmyeon about it." Doyoung pleasantly says to Sehun. Sehun preens at the praise. 

"I also think this is all I can teach you for now. Let's wait for the boss to assign you some other stuff." Doyoung adds while glancing at the clock on the wall, it is still ten minutes before lunch. Usually, Junmyeon likes to go to lunch with one of his staffs, it would be the perfect time for him to discuss what other assignments to give to Sehun. The intern still has a good month to learn the ropes around the department and so far he has been doing a great job no matter how minuscule the tasks seem to be. 

Junmyeon feels stupid that he has to sneak into his own office. He was lucky enough to spot Doyoung and Sehun chatting right outside his office door. He also ignores the nasty side-eye thrown his way by Secretary Kwon when he almost runs into her in the hallway. It is not his fault that their department budget team thinks one coffee room is enough for an entire floor of underpaid civil servants. He also thinks that maybe she has been hostile towards him because he turns down her offer about matching her "perfect" daughter with him. It's not his fault that Secretary Kwon's "perfect" daughter isn't 183 cm tall hunk who looks adorable when he giggles. 

Junmyeon shakes off his pining thoughts over the particular boy named Oh Sehun. He is not at the age to drool over younglings like Mr. Oh. Although Jongin has not so helpfully pointed out that 25 can't be considered younglings and if they were in medieval times it would be middle age with a half dozen kids. Junmyeon has stopped questioning how his brother's brain functions because at least one of them need to think like a normal person. Dejected that neither Doyoung nor Sehun has yet to step away from his office door, Junmyeon for the second time of the day drags his feet on the carpet like a tired toddler.

Sehun's face lit up at the sight of him and it makes Junyeon's heart beats with delight as well, no matter he wishes it to be false. Doyoung gives him a tight nod and motions to point at the clock on the wall. His secretary has always been particular with some things they do around the department and one of them is enjoying the talk about work even in the lunch break. Not that it bothers Junmyeon since they can efficiently work around the schedule without piling up their tasks for later. 

"Sehun, could you join as for lunch as well? We need to discuss a few things." Junmyeon speaks slowly. Sehun grins up at the offer, which also surprises Doyoung as well. Junmyeon has been actively avoiding them yet here he is acting all nonchalant. Doyoung suspiciously scans his eyes around the office and immediately locks eyes with two sets of eyes spying them from across the floor. He narrows his eyes in the direction to find out that their HR manager and head account are shamelessly smiling at the intern and his boss chatting among themselves. For the first time in his two year career in being Junmyeon's assistant that Doyoung notices Junmyeon has never adorned such fondness in his eyes as he did to their intern. Because he is also a diligent assistant who minds his goddamn business so he decides to keep silent about this pleasant discovery. What he didn't know for sure is that he somehow has involuntarily become an accomplice to the mission called "Get Junmyeon the love of his life" orchestrated by no other than Kim Minseok and Byun Baekhyun as well as the innocent-looking intern Oh Sehun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I like making Junmyeon stressed out. I find it hot. ( a quote by Oh Sehun)
> 
> Sorry guys. This update is a little short but I just wanted to write something for the new year! Please tell me what you think about this as well.  
Come yell at me at twitter. My @ is nimonsooda in twitter as well. Cheers.


	4. Agenda 1: Kim Junmyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun also has a to-do list. With only one item, of course.

So it turns out that London was taken off the list, some sort of Brexit agreement that hinders museum artwork loans or something Minseok explained that he hasn't been listening to. Junmyeon has never been one to concern himself with European politics especially when he gets stress from what kind of subway he should get for lunch. 

However, since Minseok still hates him (to which the older has denied with a frown), he is still flying out of South Korea. With Sehun in tow.

And Sehun is graciously becoming more flirty day after day. Even the I-mind-my-own-business Doyoung is amused by the wild-goose chase Sehun has been imposing on Junmyeon. He doesn't know why he hasn't straight up rejected or accepted the younger's obvious infatuation on him.

Part of him doubts that this guy must have lost a bet, chasing after Junmyeon like a dare but also another part of him kinda knows that Sehun is a sweet guy who would never such thing to anyone. Junmyeon knows that much as over the past month the younger has been doing exceptionally well in his position and the whole department adores his lanky ass. 

"Earth to Junmyeon", Baekhyun interrupts his thoughts, snapping his fingers way too close to Junmyeon's face. 

Junmyeon heaves a sigh, even the woes of his heart cannot match up to the stress Baekhyun sickeningly enjoys giving him.

"As I was saying. We have unanimously decided that you should stay at least two nights in Florence, you know so that you can have plenty of time to handle all the things for the exhibition all while teaching Sehun the_ ins-and-outs_," Baekhyun cheerily continues, his triangle-shaped mouth grinning up into an amused smile. The sudden tilt in the tone he puts in at the end sends Junmyeon on edge. Junmyeon scowls at the HR manager, wondering what does Byun Baekhyun have up his sleeves? 

The giddy HR manager leaves Junmyeon at his disposal.

First of all, he works for the government. They never have enough budget or time for let's see, anything. When he first started working here, there have been several occasions where he had to compensate out of his pocket. Second, Florence is on the whole other continent. It's basically unlike sending him a day-trip to Busan. Okay, that sounds a little too simple since the exhibition in Florence is quite larger in scale and of significant importance to their department, it seems. But he still hasn't fathom why the odds has been working in Sehun's favor.

If the odds just mean Minseok and Baekhyun then he got his answers since day one. 

Junmyeon usually sulks and complains about things at work to Jongin but when the younger's best friend is the one who is causing his bearings so Junmyeon has to wallow alone his office. 

"Go away." Junmyeon whines when he hears his office's door sliding open. He immediately regrets saying it after he sees the kicked puppy face Sehun is making.

"I-I thought you were Baekhyun. Sorry." He quickly apologizes. Junmyeon has already come to his conclusion that he is fond of Sehun. It is just that he is not sure on what scale or in what category he likes to put his fancy on the younger yet. 

"No worries. I am just checking on you. Since you haven't confirmed the flight itinerary email yet." Sehun explains while nonchalantly brushing off his concerns. 

Sehun gets to his desk in two wide steps, his long legs taking him to where he wants to terrorize Junmyeon's heart. Then he perches his perfect butt on the edge of Junmyeon's three-year-old Ikea office desk. 

Junmyeon restrains himself to not stare at the soft muscle squished on the laminated surface. His throat parches all of a sudden, he thinks drinking a tall glass of water would signal his dilemmas toward Sehun. 

"You alright? What's on your mind?" Sehun casually asks like they are old friends from way back.

_You_. Junmyeon's jumbled brain thinks. 

"I hope it's not me. If so, I hope they are positive thoughts." Sehun winks at him, his tone light with glee. 

Junmyeon audibly gasps. He couldn't stop the instant reaction to Sehun's words. He can feel the heat rising from the pit of his stomach to his face. He knows for sure his pale skin is colored in red now. 

Out of pure instinct, he covers his face with his hands, letting out a soft whine and simultaneously realizing he has made it worse by doing so.

He hesitantly looks between his fingers to peak at Sehun's reaction, instead of pure disgust, the younger is smiling up to his ears. So endeared by this grown man's cute as fuck behavior.

Before he could properly remove his hands, Sehun surges his body forward and tightly grasps Junmyeon's hands in his dangerously larger palms. Compared to his stubby and wide fingers, Sehun's are long, slim and oh so perfectly wrap around his like velvet vines. Sehun brings his hands down so that the younger can look into Junmyeon's eyes.

Their faces are impossibly close, noses brushing and warm minty breaths mingling in each other's space. 

The younger's eyes would move downcast to stare at his lips, making Junmyeon automatically licks over them. It makes Sehun let out a low groan.

Junmyeon doesn't mean to tease, it has only occurred to him now that he has such effects on Sehun. Junmyeon also focuses his eyes on the thin cute lips, they look rosy and soft. 

Suddenly the office door swings open, causing both of them to jump away from each other in surprise. Doyoung stands still at the door, the files in one hand clatched tightly as his other hand covers his mouth in shock. 

It has only been a second or two but in his very embarrassed mind, Junmyeon feels like an eternity has passed and he wishes the ground would open up to his size then swallow him whole. He wouldn't want any casualty.

Doyoung cooly calms himself to his usual stoic state. Though he stiffly walks to where Junmyeon is sitting and gently puts down the file. He quickly steals a glace at Sehun who still hasn't left the room yet. 

"I triple checked them already. You just need to sign them and they are good to go." He reports Junmyeon robotically. Junmyeon nods vigorously and signs the papers in the same swift motion. Doyoung checks over his signatures carefully though quickly and give him an affirmative nod in return.

Junmyeon doesn't know how to dispel the awkward air left around them when Doyoung left the room. Sehun sheepishly rubs a hand over his nape and is looking like he is contemplating what to say to Junmyeon.

It is the first time that the younger has acted shy around him and Junmyeon can't help but feel adoration towards the blushing tall boy in the room. 

"I better get going." Sehun finally announces, looking hopeful. Junmyeon sweetly smiles at him. The younger deserves kindness after all.

***

Sehun glares at the air steward who passes by their aisle for the nth time. The man keeps pestering Junmyeon about his state on the plane every 10-minute interval. At first, it seems like common plane etiquette or whatever but the number of times the twink would bend over to pick up something on the floor irks Sehun to no end.

Junmyeon is ever-so patient, would answer the questions in measured politeness. The older is painfully oblivious when it comes to suggestive behaviors thrown his way. 

Sehun excuses himself and goes to the toilet, he could do so much to keep his bladder from exploding after chugging the complimentary water in frustration. 

When he returns to their seat, the air steward is back again. Sehun inhales a good gulp of dried conditioned air in the plane. He walks up to where the man is invading Junmyeon's space again. This time Junmyeon himself looks uncomfortable and maybe beginning to catch on what is the air steward is doing.

Sehun quickly glances at the polished name tag pinned on the air steward's jacket. He will address the man later. 

"Myeonnie, would you switch seats with me? I might need to go to the toilet a couple of times." Sehun speaks sweetly to him, hoping Junmyeon will go along with it.

At first, Junmyeon looks flustered and confused by his sudden informal way of talking and the cute pet name. His ears red at the tip and his beautiful eyes get watery whenever he gets nervous. 

"Sure," Junmyeon answers unsurely. Sehun takes the aisle seat as Junmyeon moves to the window seat per request. He levels his eyes at the air steward and stares dead straight to this face. 

The air steward quirks his eyebrows in return, equally amused and irritated at Sehun's intervention to his way to get into Junmyeon's pants. But for now, Sehun knows for sure that the man will back off.

He could only hope for Italian men to consider the language barrier between them and not hit on Junmyeon. Sehun has only one agenda since he reunited with Junmyeon and that agenda is the man himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back! Two more chapters and this story will be done!!! Enjoy and let me know through comments!  
See u next time.


	5. Bellissimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are realized and actions will be taken lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about only two chapters left. Actually its three ahhahhah. This chapter is pure fluff. I need seho to realize their feelings. hahahh

Junmyeon is tired. He underestimates the lengthiness of preliminary meetings just because he has long since blessed by the PR God (aka Chanyeol) who has graciously not let him attend them at all. Sehun, on the other hand, looks like a bee swimming in honey who has yet to realize the fact that he will drown to _sink_ in just yet. 

He feels uncomfortable as Fernando who is sitting across from him is smiling at him sweetly. Usually, he would be more than delighted because his taste in men is over six feet Spartans and the likelihood of him meeting men like that in South Korea is rarer than his father telling him and Jongin that he loves them. He truly does not understand why is he not making googly eyes at Fernando, it might have to do with Sehun staring daggers at the fine Italian man whilst gripping Junmyeon's right knee under the table. 

When he first met Sehun as an adult, of course, other than that one time he met him looking like a Greek god in a bathrobe, Junmyeon almost cowered at the scrutiny of the younger's expressive eyebrows. Now that he has gotten to know the surprisingly bubbly intern, he has conveniently forgotten how unfriendly Sehun can be if he had wanted to. When the interpreter lady announces that the meeting is coming to an end, he suppresses his uncontrollable need to bolt out of the conference room so he diplomatically spews out a couple accented Grazies and a few more firm sweaty handshakes. 

Fernando lingers around as the others slowly trickle out the room and slide up beside Junmyeon like an excited puppy. Junmyeon would be very much smitten but he is honestly exhausted and so jet-lagged that all he can think about is the fluffy hotel bed. Thank god for Doyoung for booking this hotel in the nicer part of the city, he will need to ask for tips when he gets back home since it isn't cheap to get a place around the area especially with their government budget. 

"I was thinking, maybe I can show you around the city. Heard you will be staying for a few days," Fernando softly suggests with his accented English. Junmyeon is thanking himself internally for taking the complimentary English class the department provides for all employees. It doesn't matter if he took it to spite Baekhyun for making fun of his accent when they talked about foreign films one night out. He is simply glad he is almost above the conversational level now. 

"Thank you. I would like that but today I want to rest a bit. Uh...plane fever," Junmyeon cringes at his lack of vocabulary, for the life of him he does not know the word for the jello-like feeling he is having all over his body especially his brain. "Cute," Fernando coos at him almost making Junmyeon frown, "You mean jet-lagged right? No worries, just call me yeah," he continues as he slips a piece of paper into Junmyeon's palm. 

Junmyeon can feel Sehun's eyes on the back of his head so he warily turns around to look back at the younger. Sehun is wearing a nonchalant look on his face but Junmyeon can't help but gulps for it somehow warrants that Sehun might not be pleased with what just happened. He is pleasantly surprised when the younger just simply holds his briefcase for him and even offering a gentle smile his way. Junmyeon happily returns the gesture with his equally soft smile.

***

One of the comforts in life one could have is good friends but Junmyeon has the package deal of devils as his companions. He is still awe-struck by the regality and serenity the hotel embodies as he stands very still, shocked filled in front of the smiling receptionist. Her blonde hair fixed up in a tight bun without any strand of hair misplaced, the silvery glint of her name tag reflecting into his eyes from the artificial lighting above her head and her slender fingers parch softly on top of the keyboard. 

"Mr. Kim? Would you like your luggage to be placed in the room, sir?" She asks again still smiling but a little wary now that Junmyeon has short-circuited in front of her after she announces his name paired up with the Honeymoon Suite. 

"Yes. We would appreciate that. I would like some extra pillows to send in the room in an hour or so," Sehun replies in his stead, Junmyeon looks up at the younger wondering which part should he be shocked. The part where the younger could speak fluent English or the part where the younger seems so unbothered that they are sharing a room. 

Junmyeon just lets Sehun guides him towards the elevator as the bell boy takes all their luggage to a separate elevator. The chime of the metal tube rings and they both step inside the beautifully decorated box. It takes excruciatingly slow to ascend and each passenger departs on almost every floor. Junmyeon doesn't remember what floor they will be in but judging from the number 1288 on the laminated key card, it would be on the 12th floor he assumed. 

"Did you know?" Junmyeon asks out of nowhere, peering up Sehun with wide eyes. Sehun looks down, expression still blank, "No, I didn't." Then the elevator chimes to a stop as they arrive at their floor. 

The hallway is so long, it almost seems like it will never end as they walk down along it in search of their room. Their hasty footsteps are muffled by the plush soft carpeting and when they reach the end, there sits a giant dome-shaped window looking down at the cityscape beneath the 12th floor. Junmyeon has no time to admire the red row roofs when the beeping of their hotel room's door opening interrupts his meddled up thoughts. Their bags are already tagged at the corner. 

The room is spacious, bigger than any hotel room Junmyeon has ever had the luxury to stay overseas. The carpeting is softer than the one in the hallway as Junmyeon feels the softness of it barefoot, he hates wearing shoes indoor anyway. There is also a round table dressed in flowing white table cloth with a vase full of blooming red roses on top. No wonder the whole room smells like them. The king-size bed comes with a canopy as the silk curtains drape around its frame and the mattress looks soft like clouds. 

Junmyeon shamelessly eyes at the matching white robes put gently on top of the bed, remembering how Sehun looks so deliciously good in that cheap bathrobe. 

"I can sleep on the day bed," Sehun announces as he gestures at the pitifully small day bed. Junmyeon shakes his head almost immediately. There is only one bed but there is enough room for both of them. 

"There is enough room for both of us," Junmyeon answers shyly, he ignores the hitch of breath coming from the younger. "Can I shower first?" Sehun asks instead. Junmyeon nods because he wants to nap a bit on the bed for a little bit before he moves his body again. 

The familiar sound of the shower running blurs into the background as Junmyeon slowly drifts to lumber. 

***

When he wakes, Sehun is already all freshened up and sitting with his laptop perched on top of his lap. Junmyeon slowly turns on his side so that he could properly look at the younger. Sehun is dressed simply in a white tee paired with blue jeans, his hair still a bit wet from the shower and Junmyeon didn't know he wears glasses. 

The gentle rise and fall of his chest accompanied by his breathing has somehow accentuated the broad chest of his and Junmyeon wants to run his fingers along with it so bad. Before Junmyeon could secretly admire the younger any longer, his stomach not so secretly lets out a loud growl even within the confines of the divine sheets. 

"Are you awake, Hyung?" Sehun questions even though he hasn't looked up from typing in his laptop, Junmyeon stupidly nods instead of answering, coupled by the fact that he has pulled up the covers up to his head when his stomach denounces him in shame.

"Do you want to shower before we walk around? I searched up this bistro around here. Figures we should go see it." Sehun continues, Junmyeon gives a noncommital noise and walks up to the bathroom. 

Junmyeon isn't stupid. He knew for sure that the hotel room situation is his friends' doing and Doyoung must have been threatened into participating in their mischief. He, however, will not hurt Sehun's feelings by outright refusing to share a room with the younger man. He rather finds it funny that all the rom-com cliches are dumped into his life in the past few months, he thinks this is karma punishing him for making fun of Jongin's romantic spewing.

He lathers his body with the shower cream, the citrusy scent permeating into his senses, vaguely reminding him of how Sehun has smelled like when he exited the bathroom. He blushes at that, prompting himself he will be needing more of the cold shower than he initially thinks. 

After he finishes patting his body dry, he realizes that he didn't bring his clean clothes to the bathroom. He curses at himself, he all but wraps up his body like some Victorian maiden and trots outside the shower. He even yelps like one when Sehun appears out of nowhere, clutching his chest like a scandalized grandma. 

Sehun feels himself heating up over the sight of glistening pale skin and a pair of beautiful brown eyes. "I will be waiting for you at the lobby," Sehun says in a rush, the pink tinge of his face somehow makes Junmyeon giddy with happiness. 

Junmyeon finds himself putting in more effort into dressing himself, quite having a dilemma between style over comfort. He opts for the trusty jean and flower shirt combo that often gets him compliments. He kinda wishes he brought his styling gel but maybe that would be too much overkill. He feels like a teenager going on his first date from the erratic beating of his heart pounding in his chest. 

The elevator is slow to descend as well, Junmyeon keeps on staring at his reflection on the mirrored wall of the elevator and continues to fuss over his hair. A tiny old lady smiles at his behavior, making him blush. "Grazioso," She says to him. Junmyeon is baffled a bit but he thinks no further as he just returns a confused Grazie at her to which she giggles and exits the elevator with an amused smile. 

Once he arrives at the lobby, he sees Sehun leaning on one of the columns and scrolling his phone lazily. When Sehun notices his presence, he too has an amused smile on his face. "Oh, I didn't know you like roses that much," Sehun comments, which further confuses him. Sehun brazenly brings their faces so close to each other that Junmyeon feels ticklish over the gentle breath fanning on his cheeks. Sehun swiftly plucks a red pedal of rose stuck ever so slightly near Junmyeon's temple. How Junmyeon had missed the little flower on his head is beyond him. 

"Thanks," Junmyeon says bashfully. The sudden need to fan himself has taken over his hands so he tries to do that but instead, Sehun's fingers intertwine between his owns, making his eyes almost bulged out from the sockets. He, however, doesn't question or resist the action due to the slight tremble of the younger's fingers and the shuddering breath he took in when he softly squeezed Junmyeon's hand in his. 

Sehun's eyes linger on his lips, Junmyeon can see the intake of shuddering breaths from the flare of the younger's nostrils. He purses his lips on instinct and Sehun surges to press his small lips on Junmyeon's. They are soft like Junmyeon had imagined. Junmyeon dares to open his eyes first when Sehun moves away. The younger's eyes swirling with suppressed hunger, the pink tongue swiftly swipes the seam of his lips as he continues to look into Junmyeon's eyes. 

Junmyeon smiles, oddly pleased that their first kiss happened in public so that he can no longer deny it by saying it all had been a dream. He rises up in his tiptoes to peck not only one but two pressing kisses on Sehun's lips. The younger first gasps in surprise but later complies and lets Junmyeon do as he pleases. 

"Will you lead the way?" Junmyeon questions a little out of breath from the kisses but not even a second looking away from Sehun's eyes. The younger grins at the question and nods cutely. Junmyeon chuckles at that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more and we are done!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. And there is only one bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One bed is always enough for two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to go up next week but Junmyeon just dropped his Suolo news so I squealed and hurried Seho into bed lol. After this frisky chapter, I will write an epilogue but I haven't decided who will I write about, it can be either Seho or Kaisoo who are still pining each other for that matter. I love love love hearing from you guys, especially because this is supposed to be a short and fun project, definitely not a 7-chaptered story that it has evolved into. Thank you for loving Seho and I hope to see you at the finish line.

The restlessness that comes with holding Junmyeon's hand while strolling along the unfamiliar street of Florence has proved to be kinda overwhelming for Sehun. Long gone is the confident man who swears that Junmyeon will return his affection very soon yet once he gets to receive the said affection, he has reduced into a nervous mess, thank God for his stony face or things will get a whole lot more interesting.

Albeit the warm breeze and the sunny day ahead, he feels shivers run down his spine because for one he couldn't find the bistro, the one which he oh-so-convinced Junmyeon that they will go to. The fact that the older is wearing an almost see-through floral shirt is of no help as well and Sehun will _not_ embarrass himself by popping a boner in the middle of the goddamned street like a teenager in his first wet dream. 

Junmyeon seems happy, he has this hop-a-walk gait he does whenever he's in a good mood. He looks like a bunny with his brown hair bouncing with each step. Sehun could spend the whole day just staring at Junmyeon's face, among all other _adult_ things of course. First off though, he has a task at hand. Sehun has never been good with directions so he usually does his research beforehand. He had even gathered a little information about the city. He knew from Baekhyun that Florence is Junmyeon's favorite city, the HR manager has also said that if Junmyeon wasn't a civil servant, he would be working as a curator for one of the most prestigious museums around the world. It would have been tragic for Sehun since he might never get to meet Junmyeon again.

Fate does funny things though. It seems like only weeks ago Junmyeon was just this worrywart older brother of his best friend who would nag them if they wouldn't line their dirty sneakers at the entrance. He vividly remembers that one time when Jongin sprained his ankle and Junmyeon had to piggyback his overgrown brother to the infirmary while comforting a crying Sehun who kept on apologizing for pushing Jongin to the floor. 

Sehun must have noticed Junmyeon a whole lot more different from that time onwards. They had been close, not particularly in the scale of how close he and Jongin are. All the more so since he has always find Junmyeon attractive. The older is just way too pretty for his own good anyway. 

He would occasionally ask about Junmyeon to Jongin, sometimes in not so subtle ways like if Junmyeon was single or not and he is ever so thankful that Jongin is denser than a bag of rice. Anyhow he really needs to find this bistro or he most definitely will dig a hole his size in the ground to bury himself. 

Finally, they reached a bistro, not the one Sehun has initially wanted to go but Junmyeon doesn't mind, he is already happy with whatever Sehun has planned for their date. They decide to sit outside right under the big awning of the establishment. The weather is pleasant and people watching would be interesting if their conversation runs dry. Sehun hopes that wouldn’t happen.

Sehun settles for the red wine while Junmyeon orders their pasta with the white. They haven't spoken anything meaningful since they sat down. It is weird. They are taking precautions in their conversations since they both realized each other feelings. It is honestly nerve-recking, walking on eggshells around each other like that. Sehun ventures a little bit, cupping the dandy hand of the older perched softly on top of the table. Junmyeon smiles at their linked hands and he tightens his grip on Sehun’s thumb. Suddenly the evening becomes much more pleasant than it was a few seconds before.

The service is so-so but the food is delightful, the pasta was creamy and the wine sparks their palate. It gets kinda chilly so Junmyeon scoots his chair over to snuggle his sides to Sehun’s, the younger wines his arm around his shoulders in return. Junmyeon could smell the light cologne emitting off Sehun’s neck from how close his face is to the milky white column.

“Let’s date?” Sehun speaks more like a statement than a question. Junmyeon basks in the warm timbre of the younger's voice, he can sense the sincerity in the tone so he hums in agreement. “I feel like we already are,” he cheekily adds then he laughs at Sehun who grumbles in frustration.

“Well, you have been avoiding me like the plague since I laid my eyes on you,” Sehun huffs, his arms crossing automatically making Junmyeon laugh again because the younger looks ridiculously cute. Junmyeon feels a little tipsy and giggly from the alcohol in his system and he uses it as an excuse to lay his head on the broad shoulder of his boyfriend. Junmyeon very much likes the terminology in the works. 

Their waiter appears quietly and gently reminding them that soon the outdoor seating will be put away. If they wish, they can continue to dine inside. Feeling the night is a little too young to end so they happily accept the offer and retreat inside the warm bistro. The soft glow of the interior makes the evening more romantic and Junmyeon tells Sehun that this is the best date he has ever been on. He is so happy that he lets his younger boyfriend gloats at the compliment. 

Soon the bistro switches on their stereo and the gentle classical tune that none of them have heard of plays inside the bustling restaurant. Still, a little too full from the early dinner they had, so Sehun orders one more bottle of white wine and Junmyeon orders a simple tiramisu while ignoring Sehun's playful jabs about him gaining weight. 

When the younger taunts him more to get a reaction out of him, Junmyeon just slyly remarks, "The weight looks good on my ass anyway." Now it is Junmyeon's time to gloat because he catches Sehun not-so-subtly checks out his seated tush. 

There is a clearing in the center of the bistro and it seems to be intended for dancing. Much like what they expected, a couple or two begin to sway along to the tunes of the stereo. Watching people of different ages and enjoying their evening dining in a foreign country feel like one of those old Hollywood romantic films which consequently makes Sehun and Junmyeon the current starring leads of two South Korean government officials going on a Roman Holiday. 

A lady much older than both of them but no less beautiful approaches them, she carefully looks from Sehun to Junmyeon and she takes her fancy at the former.

"Mind if I dance with your partner a bit?" She politely requests Junmyeon, he can hear her accent but her English is far better than his. "I don't mind. You should ask him though." Junmyeon answers, smiling softly at his boyfriend. 

Sehun chuckles and swiftly gets up but not with a cheeky wink thrown Junmyeon's way and whisks the lady to the dance floor.

Time moves fast in the bistro. Many of the patrons find entertainment in looking at the dancing pairs in the center of the restaurant. Most of them are just clumsy first-timers simply swaying to the music but Sehun leads the lady gracefully. His long legs fluidly gliding along the brownstone floor as if he is skating on a smooth ice rink. Junmyeon would occasionally catch Sehun glancing at him in those fancy turns he makes with the lady and the younger would make kissy faces at him, very much to his delight. Junmyeon would return the air kisses in equal flamboyance, the wine doing wonders to his original shy self. 

The classical piece dwells and finishes, the pairs step away from each other and the lady returns Sehun back to Junmyeon. The music never really stops, though the stereo is replaced by a pianist among the patrons who decide to tickle the ivories for the romantics of the evening. It certainly makes the evening almost perfect. Almost because Sehun hasn't danced with Junmyeon yet and he hasn't kissed the older in the past few hours. 

"Dance with me," Sehun breathes into Junmyeon's mouth when he surges forward to kiss him softly. He prompts Junmyeon on his feet and soon they are among the two other couples swaying to Clair de lune. Sehun wraps his arms around the narrow give of Junmyeon's waist while he rests his clasps palms on the perky top part of the older's lovely tush. As he makes contact with the soft flesh, he playfully wiggles his eyebrows at Junmeyon which makes Junmyeon let out an adoring snort in his face.

The older wines his hands around Sehun's neck, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on the soft skin of Sehun's nape. Their noses touching as they sway and sway their body mindlessly. Junmyeon momentarily closes his eyes and takes in a shuddering breath. A few months ago he was loathing his colleague for the awful wedding food and was also dreading because of the realization of not having done anything remarkable in his twenties. 

Now here he is slow dancing with his beautiful boyfriend in Florence without a care to the world. He might as well buy something expensive for the cupid trio back in the office. Due to a sudden need to shower Sehun with his affection, he places a wet smooch on the younger's cheek, startling him in the process.

Sehun whines a bit but not even bothering to remove the slight slobber left on his smooth skin. He presses his forehead to Junmyeon's, looking deeply into his eyes. If looks could kill, Junmyeon would have melted right there and then some. But he smiles, kisses Sehun one time, two times and three more times. On his fourth, he brings in the younger's soft thin lower lip into his mouth and suckles a little too hard for the viewers in the public. So he just nuzzles his face into Sehun's neck instead of the fifth raunchy kiss he has initially intended. 

"Shall we walk back now?" Sehun whispers into his temple, tugging a stray hair into the back of his ear. Junmyeon hums a bit before answering, "In a minute," he rests his eyes, feeling the most relaxed since he was a baby. 

After a glass one too many, Sehun wraps his arm around Junmyeon's waist as they walk back to the hotel. While Junmyeon's heart is beating rapidly for it he blames it on the lovely wine but for Sehun is the trust that the older has put on him because he is excited and a little scared all together. 

If the receptionist notices their extra flirtiness and clinginess, she does not mention it nor shows it on her face because she greets them pleasantly just like the first time they entered the hotel. The all too familiar chime of the elevator ascending to send them off as lovers to their floor is as nerve-recking as when Sehun first kissed Jumyeon at the lobby. 

There is a new bouquet of red roses sitting on top of the table, the room is pleasantly cool from the air conditioning they had left opened absentmindedly a few hours ago. Their bodies press close and their scents mingling in the air like the morning dew. Sehun is so close to Junmyeon that he can see the soft peach fuzz on the other's soft cheeks. He couldn't resist so he leans down to give the older a lingering kiss. 

"We have been kissing a lot," Junmyeon remarks, his cherry lips look even redder from the unforgiving bites Sehun has been giving this whole evening. Everything about Junmyeon just makes him want to tease him and then kiss the frustration away.

"What more do you want, baby?" Sehun drawls as he brings his face into the juncture between Junmyeon's neck and shoulder. He pulls the older closer, they are chest to chest now. Junmyeon's shirt is so thin that Sehun believes he is not imaging the older's slightly hardened nipples poking him through the fabric. 

Unable to control himself, he trails his tongue up the older's throat to suckle at his right ear lobe. His nether regions pleased to hear Junmyeon whimpering from his ministration. 

"Tell me Hyung and I will make it all better," Sehun teases Junmyeon further. Making Junmyeon jolts and grinds his crotch into the younger's pelvis while eliciting all sorts of filthy moans. 

Instead of answering coherently, Junmyeon buries his face into Sehun's chest, the tips of his ears reddening but his sinful lips mouth at the fabric covering Sehun's chest. Sehun inhales from the mop of brown hair then he travels his hands down the perky ass, squeezing them and appreciating the way the soft muscles fit his palms so well. 

"Tsk- take it off...take them off," Junmyeon whines, pawing at the white graphic tee on the younger and looking like he will cry if Sehun isn't naked in a second. Sehun chuckles and complies at the request, chucking the offending cloth to the other side of the room and stands in his half-naked glory. 

Junmyeon stares and stares, from the long torso ridged with perfectly lined muscles along the ribs to the prominent V Line dipping to the side of the strong hip bones. He launches at the younger and shamelessly suckles at the protruding collar bone while clatching at Sehun's shoulders in a death grip. Sehun keens out loud, startled by the older's boldness and his own neediness rising in his groin. 

The older makes his way down to Sehun's navel, licking, sucking and doing all kinds of mad magic that send a trail of blazing fire inside him. He picks up his breathing then cups Junmyeon's face into his palms, leveling their gazes so that he can kiss the living daylights out of him. 

Since Junmyeon is the devil with the face of an angel, he dangles his pink tongue out for Sehun to suck. Sehun takes the challenge in strike, swallowing the moans from the older and very much pleased by the softness within the cavern of the older's warm mouth. 

Their kiss is nothing innocent, it's rushed, hurried and downright dirty with all spit and saliva dripping down their faces. When they break away from each other to take a breather, Junmyeon is already a puddle of mush laying limply inside Sehun's arms. 

"Your turn," Sehun says as he lifts Junmyeon's hands to get rid of the floral shirt. Sehun caresses the soft line of muscle from the older's stomach, trailing his long fingers aimlessly and stops when they reach the hem of the jeans. He tugs at it harshly, only stopping when Junmyeon winces from the rough fabric almost chuffing his skin. 

Junmyeon has no finesse while taking his tight jeans off as he hops to and fro to get them off him. Sehun would have coo at the sight if not for his painfully hard cock in the confines of his own jeans. He chucks them off swifter than Junmyeon and tackles him onto the king-size bed. Junmyeon yelps at the sudden attack but still has the audacity to giggle and kisses Sehun's cheek fondly. 

Sehun pepper kisses all over the older's face from his cute nose to his thick eyebrows. Maybe it is too early to say it or even admits it, but he is full of love. Sehun thinks he is in love with Junmyeon. Even when he is the one hovering over the older, he feels like he is under the scrutiny of the warm brown eyes. Junmyeon looks so beautiful like this, all submissive and pliant and all for his to take, to ravish and to treasure. 

His cock painfully throbs inside his briefs, signaling him to get on with it. "Touch me," Sehun whispers in his kisses, clasping one hand to guide the older to the bulge in his brief, Junmyeon's brown eyes darken with lust. 

The older traces his fingers along the line of his dick, his breathing growing harsher the more he could get his hands on the length. Sehun winces a bit when the cold fingers intrude into his brief but let out a satisfied sigh when Junmyeon gives his shaft a gentle squeeze. 

"Sit up," Junmyeon signals Sehun to sit up near the headboard as he crawls to the other side of the bed to rampage through the side table. He even lets out a few victorious squeaks when he spots a pack of condoms and lube. 

Sehun is already laying his back to the headboard while he glides his spit-slicked hand on his painfully hardened cock. His eyes never stop following at the glorious ass on full display as Junmyeon crawls over to him. The older flops down on his stomach in between Sehun's spread thighs. He shamelessly nuzzles his face into Sehun's crotch then pulls away to nip at the sensitive inner thigh. 

The younger threads his fingers into his hair as he harshly looks down on the teasing that Junmyeon is doing to him since the older has been doing nothing but licking at the inner thigh and not at his raging cock. 

"You are so big...I don't think-" Junmyeon interrupts himself by giving the cock in his face a long lick from base to tip, he even rests his lips on the purplish crown of Sehun's cock. 

"Please stop teasing," Sehun begs, at this rate, he might as well just come from the foreplay but he is quite determined to fuck Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon smiles at him then he moves his lips down to the base of his cock, suckling one of his balls into the warm, warm mouth. Sehun jerks his hips up from the sensation, his fingers gripping harsher at the older's scalp. Junmyeon doesn't back off, he tongues at the pre-come oozing slit and wraps his lips around the tip down till the middle. 

When he realizes he actually couldn't take the younger whole, he heaves out a defeated sigh but he doesn't stop from bobbing his head up and down. Sehun could do nothing but stares at the vixen sprawling in front of him. Sehun takes him a few shuddering breaths to calm himself down then he pushes gently at Junmyeon's forehead. The older just glances up at him as he slides up from the middle of his dick with hollowed cheeks then releasing the delicious cock with an audible _pop_. 

"I wanna see you," Sehun makes out in his lust-filled haze, "let me see you," he cups Junmyeon's face to prompt him to lie back down. Junmyeon easily does as he says, flipping to his back all while spreading his thick thighs to accommodate Sehun between them. Sehun presses his lips on the juncture between his crotch and his thigh, making Junmyeon whines and claws at his head. 

He licks up from the older's perineum till his balls, relishing on the heaving breaths of the older. He nips, sucks and licks around the puckered hole but never on the dainty little thing in front. "Sehun please, please, PLEASE suck me... do something," Junmyeon whimpers and even nudges Sehun's face into his ass. Sehun licks a fat stripe up his hole and peck at the wet tip of Junmyeon's cock. 

"Fuck yourself. I wanna see. Come on, baby, on your knees." Sehun sits up and harshly manhandles Junmyeon on his stomach with his ass up in the air. The older is almost sobbing at the frustration, he burrows his face into the fluffy pillow as Sehun spreads his knees to tug at his cock in between his legs. He yowls from the dry friction and mumbling all sorts of nonsense into the pillow. 

He barely registers the slick feeling from the dripping lube between the crack of his ass and an imposing finger rubbing at his rim. Sehun grabs his wrist and wets his finger with a copious amount of lubricant. It turns him on so fucking much. 

"Come on baby. Work yourself open for me," Sehun drawls, Junmyeon can sense dominance dripping in the younger's commanding tone. So he begrudgingly brings his index fingers to his hole, rubbing at it in a slow deliberate circle. Sehun hums behind him, desire rising to a notch from the erotic ways the wet finger glides around the equally wet hole. 

When Junmyeon plunges his first finger, they both moan, Jumyeon from the delicious stretching of the intruding finger and Sehun from the sight of the small hole giving into the finger. Junmeyon thrusts in his finger nice and slow, he can go all night with just a finger up his ass, he can edge himself more than Sehun thinks he could.

But he couldn't after the resounding smack of a hand meeting his ass cheek, he knows Sehun is impatient and so is he, making him unceremoniously plunges in his second fingers. It stretches his rim so good, his eyes prick at the corner with tears from the sting. He needs more, the younger's size is nothing to snort about, making it harder for Junmyeon to take it. 

He wants it so bad. He wants Sehun's cock throbbing and rearranging all his guts and judging from the way Sehun swings his hips on the dance floor, Junmyeon believes he is in for a wild night. The fingers rise in number from two to ending in four. The amount of lube they used makes Jumyeon sobbing wet. The dribble of lube sliding down to his balls. 

"Sehun, please. I am ready. Please need your cock," Junmyeon begs for the nth time during the night, he almost laughs out when he feels the rubbery tip of Sehun's cock rubbing at his hole. 

Sehun leans down as he lines himself up, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, Junmyeon's arms have given up to support him. He is a shell of a human being with his ass up in the air, waiting to be fucked and claimed. The younger wraps his arms around him, embracing him like a cocoon, his pelvis snug with Junmyeon's perky ass. The soft slap of the initial thrust in almost makes Junmyeon chokes. Sehun bites his shoulder when he squeezes the big cock inside in shock.

"Myeonnie, relax," Sehun exhales harshly, "Baby, let me in."

Junmyeon nods vigorously, he really tries but Sehun is the biggest he has ever taken and it isn't a feat in itself to even prep for him.

The second and many more thrusts become easier, guided by how wet he had prepped himself and the way Sehun moves his hips drove him wild. Sehun is gentle, he handles Junmyeon like he is a porcelain doll. But Junmyeon isn't one and his dripping cock needs more stimulation than how vanilla Sehun is fucking him. 

"Faster, baby. I can take it," Junmyeon grits out. "Yeah. Yeah. Okay, Hyung," Sehun answers incoherently. He removes his upper body from plastering Junmyeon's back. He grips the older's small waist tight and thrusts in. Junmyeon launches forward with his chest pressed into the mattress. He could feel his insides melting from the intruding length plunging inside him. 

Sehun can thrust in deeper and he moves his faster, rougher, fucking Junmyeon into the bed. Junmyeon's legs follow his arms so now he is flat on his stomach taking everything and anything the younger is giving him. The sloppy wet noise of skin smacking skin and downright erotic moans from the older is driving Sehun over the edge. 

He angles his hips then Junmyeon howls. Sehun continues to guide his cock into that one spot that has Junmyeon writhing. The older would yell for him to stop but Sehun knows it is nothing but the older blubbering. 

"I am going to CUM-hngggg," Junmyeon barely finishes his sentences as his dick spurts his releases. Sehun buries himself deep inside Junmyeon unmoving, letting the older ride out his orgasm. The squelching sound of his length removed from the sloppy hole making him wince as he flips over the older on his back. 

"Bear with me a bit. Hyung. Baby. Myeonnie, you can still take it right," Sehun kisses his eyelids lovingly, Junmyeon just nods, lifting his legs and spreading them eager for Sehun to see. 

His hole is puffy and pink from being fucked raw while lube and Sehun's pre-come dripping down from it. Sehun couldn't help but leans down to lick it up, making Junmyeon whined in oversensitivity. 

Sehun kisses his ankles as he props both of Junmyeon's feet on his shoulder. He shows no mercy as he thrusts home, hiking Junmyeon up in the bed. He jackhammers himself, almost fucking a place inside the willing insides as he gazes down at the tear-stained and fucked-out face of the older. 

"Inside. You can come inside..." Junmyeon slurs, delirious from the dicking he is receiving. But it is enough to send Sehun over the edge. He spills everything inside Junmyeon. The soft inside milking him until his balls throbs in surrender. 

He collapses on top of Junmyeon, the older wraps all limbs around him like a koala. 

"I can't feel my back," Junmyeon whispers into his ears. "I can't feel my dick," Sehun helpfully supplies, earning a smack upside down his head. 

Sehun rolls himself to Junmyeon's side as he can feel drowsiness taking over his body. "Let's sleep," Junmyeon says to which Sehun just agrees with a lingering kiss to his lips.

Junmyeon has a few things he wants to do before he turns thirty but sleeping with his brother's best friend isn't one of them. However, at this point in the safe arms of his boyfriend in the City of Florence, Junmyeon thinks his twenties are not so bad after all.

_FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm it ended up being raunchier than I planned but oops heheh anyway kudos and comments are very much welcomed.
> 
> Oh please also suggest what kind of epilogue you guys want me to write. Cheers.


	7. Epilogue: Hello My Thirties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon welcomes his thirties with a bang! Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, we are at the finish line now.

Junmyeon still doesn't like wedding food. So he is kinda pissed off at Sehun for taking him to his cousin's wedding. Mind you that he isn't pissed at Sehun for introducing him to the younger's side of the family, no, no. Far from it, it is just that the younger dared to only inform him of such an event right before the said event starts. 

Hence Junmyeon sits unprepared, unsatisfied and mildly annoyed by the nosy Oh relatives who swarm around him like a pack of hyena. Jongin has warned Sehun about the case of hissy fits his Hyung would throw once the older's birthday draws closer. How could he not? The reality of his twenties ending is already hard-hitting enough and so does the fact that the concept of time is catching up on him has rendered Junmyeon speechless and very much agitated.

Sehun, bless his sweet soul, thought that taking Junmyeon out on dates or simply outside would reduce the above-mentioned stress but the older is unfortunately not a happy-go-lucky golden retriever whose days just get better with walks around the park. 

The worse of it all would be Junmyeon's refusal to acknowledge that he is scared of growing older. It's not that thirties are like ancient or anything, as Sehun had argued and just like that Junmyeon has understood the four-year age gap is still as far apart as a generation. Minseok has called Junmyeon _'a dramatic bitch_' over that statement but the later is too busy wallowing in his sadness to notice the head accountant's insult. 

Junmyeon cranes his neck to find the younger among the crowd of wedding guests. The Oh side of the family is all blessed with the tall physique so the only scene he can make out of (no thanks to his severely bad eyesight) is a mob of black haired tall people trotting around the hall. He cradles his arms on his chest like a child and stares at the stale pastry on his plate. He hates the suit he worn today and promises to himself that he would tear it apart once he gets home. Just when he is planning the murder for his poor clothing, a pair of strong arms embrace him from behind. 

He instinctively leans his head back on the broad warm chest and purrs like a fucking cat. To the witnesses of their shared cheesiness, Junmeyon is very sorry (read: not sorry) that they had to see how a healthy relationship works. 

"Heard you were mad at me," Sehun whispers into his ear. 

"I _am_ mad at you," Junmyeon cranes his head more to peck at the younger's angular jawline. 

"And how can I make it up to you?" Sehun smiles and swiftly takes a seat right beside him. 

Junmyeon eyes the younger suspiciously. First of all, Oh Sehun is endearingly stupid which means he would not have figured out that Junmyeon is mad at him unless someone else has pointed out the elephant in the room. And second, judging from the protective palm squeezing Junmyeon's thigh under the table can only represent that the younger is jealous. He decides to let it go this time. He badly wants to get out of here. The commitment issues and the aging crises are getting to his head way too much. But curiosity is like a childhood bully, you badly want to prove the other wrong. 

Junmyeon casts one last glance among the crowd and voila, there sits a particular Wu in the table across from them. He kinda knows that Sehun has extended family in mainland China, but that doesn't mean he isn't surprised that the super mega artist Wu Yifan is Sehun's extended family. He can't help but gape at Sehun and the younger is already wearing his very expressive eyebrows in a frown. Junmyeon has to ask Junmyeon Junior to behave when the younger's current look make it throbs sinfully. 

"I didn't know Wu Yifan is coming to the wedding," Junmyeon whispers, mesmerized by his celebrity crush right in front of his eyes. 

"Yes. That is why I took you here," Sehun replies uneasily, "and regretting that my boyfriend is in love with my cousin." 

"He's your cousin!?" Junmyeon exclaims, jostling the table when he accidentally bangs the corner with his excited frailing hands. 

Junmyeon stands up abruptly while clutching Sehun's hand, "You must introduce us!" Sehun peers up at him with wide eyes, it makes him younger than he actually is which makes him unbearably cuter than he already is. 

The younger begrudgingly gets up from the seat and they walk over to where Yifan is chatting with a few other people. Despite the sea of tall people, Wu Yifan stands regal and expensive. "How come you never told me you guys are related? You know how much I admire his art?" Junmyeon asks innocently.

"It never really came into my mind," Sehun lies like a liar. It had come into his mind. What also has come into his mind is how Yifan is so Junmyeon's type. The notion has plagued him for a while so he dreads about mentioning that they are related. Yet there on a moment notice and his general excitement for weddings had backfired on him. Now here he is introducing Wu Yifan, the ever-loving crush of his boyfriend and his beloved cousin. 

Yifan beams when he spots Sehun approaching them, he extends his long arm to bring Sehun into a tight hug. Sehun couldn't help but laugh into his cousin's chest. Sehun can already feel Junmyeon almost exploding from excitement. 

"How have you been, Shi Xun-ah?" Yifan asks, he is now standing beside the younger and looking at Junmyeon curiously for just a split second. Junmyeon stares hopefully at Sehun. 

"Been super well, Ge. Here let me introduce you two," Sehun chuckles and brings Junmyeon between them. Junmyeon from the first time in his life feels unnecessarily trying to size up at the Chinese man. 

Yifan leans down and offers a humongous hand for Junmyeon to shake, his expression remains stoic. If not for Junmyeon's experience in meeting men with resting-bitch faces, he would have cowered right there and then some. He happily returns the handshake with enthusiasm and ready to bombard the Chinese man with questions. 

"So you are the famous boy that got my baby brother acting all goofy," Yifan teases as he glances between Sehun and Junmyeon back and forth. Junmyeon blushes at the other man's statement. But decides to not back down, "Actually, on the contrary, Sehun got me all warped around his finger," Junmyeon confesses and he shares a fond look with the younger. 

"Oh my god, all the love in the air," Yifan further teases and Junmyeon notices that the other man hasn't let go of his hand nor Sehun is staring deckers at their intertwined hands.

Sehun gently pries their hands apart, "Jun is a big fan of yours, Ge," Sehun says with a flare. Yifan looks mildly interested in the swift change of topic. 

"I assume you are more of a fan of my later works. Not for the childish scribbles, I did a few years back?" Yifan inquires curiously, it makes Junmyeon laugh out loud. 

"If you the artist himself thinks, the recipient of Bucksbaum award is childish scribbles then I have nothing to say," Junmyeon answers. 

"My, you do your research well," Yifan replies with thinly veiled flirtation. Sehun eyes them uneasily so he clears his throat a bit and decides to interrupt them.

"He is-, ah was my boss at the Ministry I interned last summer," Sehun interrupts all while cringing at why he had mentioned their pre-romantic relationship. 

"Yes," Junmyeon confirms bashfully, he unconsciously links Sehun and his fingers together. He really couldn't get used to how Sehun was successfully able to sweep him off his feet. 

"Oh, here I thought you guys were classmates. You seem a little young to be a boss at a Ministry, no?" Yifan questions, internally snickering at how Sehun is squeezing Junmyeon's hand as if the other would run away from him. 

"Thank you?" Junmyeon answers unsure, "I hope that's a compliment, haha. Actually, I am 29, almost thirty this year," Junmyeon adds, feeling a little sad that he had to admit it verbally. 

"Wow, we are closer in age than Junmyeon-shi," Yifan swiftly changes his speech into a formal one. 

"No, no. Please call me Junmyeon," Junmyeon interrupts, he will not be reminded of his age by anyone, especially Wu Yifan. "If you don't mind, I have a few questions. Regarding your works of course." Junmyeon continues. 

Yifan hums thoughtfully, " Sure if Shixun plans to let go of your hand in any coming minute, I am ready to answer any question."

Sehun lets go of Junmyeon's hand immediately but not without a cute whine of _Ge_ followed after. Yifan dismisses the act playfully and offers Junmyeon to come to sit with him. 

***

"I think Sehun is getting tired of me," Junmyeon speaks barely above a whisper and coupled by the fact that he is shoving his face flat into the cushion. 

"What did you say?" Baekhyun questions him loudly from across the room, not lifting his eyes a bit from glaring at the Nintendo DS screen. The HR manager has acquired a new gaming obsession as of recent. 

"Tom Nook is asking for the bells. I have so many debts because of this damn raccoon!" Baekhyun frustratingly yells at his DS. 

"I thought he is a Tanuki?" Junmyeon questions back, momentarily forgetting his dilemma at hand. 

"Raccoon, tanuki, whatever they are the same! I don't even have enough for the froggy chair," Baekhyun whines pathetically. Junmyeon wonders do Baekhyun even does his job?

"I said, I think Sehun is getting tired of me," Junmyeon repeats painfully. 

"And this was before or after the Kris Wu incident?" Baekhyun questions back. Junmyeon frowns at the question. What does he even by the Kris Wu incident? 

"I mean does this have to do with you going on lunch dates with that protégé artiste?" Baekhyun continues, now he is sitting hunched down on his leather seat, peering at Junmyeon who is lying down on his sofa. 

"I- I have not been going on dates with Yifan!" Junmyeon replies hotly, he even leans up with elbows to frown at Baekhyun. 

"Jun, honey, I just joking but you do realize that you are always going on lunch with him. Like it has been a month," Baekhyun says patiently. 

Junmyeon contemplates the statement word by word. He hadn't been doing that, had he? There is no way he would have ditched Sehun for that.

"We were just discussing which of his works, he is willing to sell to the Ministry," Junmyeon speaks slowly like he is chewing sticky licorice. 

Then the realization came rushing into his mind. Of course, it has looked like he is two-timing Sehun with Yifan when in reality he has been quite open about going on work lunches with the Chinese man and even sometimes invited Sehun to come along with them. Had he known that it looked like he is using Sehun to get to Yifan, Junmyeon would have refused to even stand a meter near the artist.

He feels shitty for ignoring Sehun the past month and he has been so happy that Yifan is willing to sell not one but two of his most famous artwork to the Ministry and even donate one of his recent ones. Junmyeon has forgotten that Sehun and he just started dating and because of workaholic nature, he almost sabotage their relationship. 

No wonder, Sehun has been unavailable these days. The younger would return his calls and texts immediately if he had missed them in the first place, and he would show up at Junmyeon's apartment unannounced most of the time but Junmyeon hasn't even given Sehun the spare key. Oh God, it really looked like he had been playing with Sehun. 

"Don't go on full panic mood. I am sure, he is just a little upset. The kid is obsessed with you. Just call him or should I call him up to come to the office?" Baekyun offers, his posture oddly resembling that of a shrink, it makes Junmyeon uncomfortable.

"No, I will call him tonight. I need to finish the report. Besides he doesn't have the key card to come up the floor anyway," Junmyeon reminds Baekhyun as Sehun is no longer an intern at their Ministry and is competently managing The Gallow (yeah, the name kinda scared Junmyeon), a modern art gallery downtown. 

"Nah, I gave him one just in case," Baekhyun nonchalantly replies, making Junmyeon whips his head at the HR manager. 

"Th-that's illegal! Baekhyun you can't do that," Junmyeon exclaims, stunned by his best friend's ridiculousness. 

"I know the law, baby," Baekhyun winks at him and even has the audacity to whirl his body around on the chair. "By the way, do you know what day it is today?" Baekhyun questions him instead while pointing at the calendar at the opposite wall.

"It's Wings Wednesday. Just order it," Junmyeon answers in dismissal when he hears no reply, he peers up to find Baekhyun staring at him in amusement. 

"What?" Junmyeon asks suspiciously. "Nothing. I am just surprised by your generosity," Baekhyun answers but not without that upward tick that his lips do when he is amused or planning something bad towards Junmyeon.

"Okay... I'm gonna go now," Junmyeon says instead and leaves the HR manager's office dejectedly.

***

Junmyeon's day couldn't get any worse, he cannot get a hold of Sehun this whole afternoon. If not adding more fuel to the fire, Yifan insisted that he would like to treat Junmyeon dinner for arranging several meetings with curators from Seoul's many influential art gallery. But Junmyeon is very determined to not go on a dinner with another man without the knowledge of his boyfriend.

Yifan can be very convincing when he wants to so Junmyeon begrudgingly accepts to go on a late lunch with Yifan but he makes sure to text Sehun about it. He wouldn't any misunderstanding to happen again if not more from his part. 

Despite Yifan's excitement about Van Gogh's special exhibition to be held in their mid-summer event in the Ministry and with Junmyeon's recommendation, Yifan is able to snatch a spot as one of the contributing young artists during the exhibition.

"It's a long-overdue thing, you see. With my specialization being impressionism and your admiration for Van Gogh," Yifan states cheerily, to which Junmyeon responds with a polite smile all while glancing at his phone for any notification from Sehun.

"You seem distracted, are you okay?" Yifan asks him with a tinge of worry in his tone. Junmyeon smiles apologetically at the other man, "I am so sorry," he contemplates, thinking hard if he should say it or not. 

"I just am waiting for Sehun to reply to me. I have been awfully negligent of him for a while now." Junmyeon lowly admits, he lifts his face to see Yifan laughing softly at his answer. 

"I hope it has little to do with my insistent lunch meeting with you during the past month," Yifan question even though his tone shows that he already knows the answer to his question. Junmyeon just simply gives him a knowing smile. 

"Don't fret too much. That boy likes you a whole lot. I highly doubt that my presence can make any dent in your relationship. You guys are, please don't get mad, awfully attached," Yifan teases, laughing out loud when Junmyeon blushes profusely, resembling a tomato. 

"I- it's been a while since I last dated.....and I really like Sehun. I don't want him thinking otherwise," Junmyeon admits bashfully. Yifan has this amused look on his face that reminds Junmyeon of someone but his jumbled mind can't immediately think of the familiarity. 

"How about you tell him that when you guys meet? Now please tell me what does this Asian fusion restaurant has to offer my starving ass?" Yifan speaks thoughtfully. 

Junmyeon chuckles at the behavior, Sehun would act like that too occasionally. He needs to see him. At least tonight.

They ended up chatting about all sorts of stuff and the restaurant has to politely kick them out of the establishment. Junmyeon refuses Yifan's offer to walk him back home but since he is a pushover and an absolute sweetheart, Yifan literally walks him back until they both reached his apartment's doorstep. 

Sehun has yet to reply to any of his texts or phone calls, it is getting a little worrisome. 

He finds it strange that he doesn't spot Kyungsoo walking around the hall since it is almost the time his neighbor would come back home. Junmyeon was hoping that the adorable neighbor could listen to some of his heart's woes with a couple of soju. He would have invited Yifan in if not for his brain warned him that it could worsen the misunderstanding. 

He stands awkwardly in front of his own apartment with this strangely attractive man yet Yifan doesn't seem to get the hint of him not wanting to invite the man into his house.

Junmyeon sighs. Why he has to be such a pushover? 

"Would you like to come in for a minute?" Junmyeon cringes the second after he asks the question, praying to God that Sehun wouldn't come to his place when Yifan is present.

And something happened. 

Once he swings open the door, he sees Sehun's beautiful face beaming at him happily. The moments flash by so very fast. With a happy yelp, he jumps from the door to rush towards the younger but instead of colliding into the younger's warm chest, he steps on something slippery. 

In just a moment notice, he hears someone yells, "Byun Baekhyun! I told you to pick up your goddamn socks!" That awfully sounds like Minseok and the consequence sound of someone getting their ass kicked and the yelp resembling Baekhyun. 

When his head is about to slam against the floor, he feels a large hand cradles his chest and Yifan's face intruding his vision. It's like one of those slow-motion scenes in movies. The only thing in Junmyeon's brain is the worry that Sehun misunderstanding his and Yifan's disposition so he instinctively or stupidly pushes the Chinese man which causes both of their centers of gravity to tip. 

Then from the corner of his eyes, he spots a rare but very excited Kyungsoo pulling the string of what it looks like a confetti popper. And someone looking like Jongin running towards him with a frightened shout, "Yifan Ge, your elbow!" 

And something bony knocked the fuck out of his temple with a bang.

***

When he comes to, the first thing he realizes is the warm palm softly encasing his own. He opens his eyes slowly, the throbbing sensation from his temples reminding him of the incident. Once his vision clears, he sees Sehun's beautiful face now marred with worry. 

"Hyung, how are you feeling?" The younger questions softly. Sehun only calls him hyung these days if he is like super worried about Junmyeon's well being. 

Despite the pain still persisting on the right side of his face, Junmyeon smiles brightly back at his boyfriend. 

Apparently, Sehun isn't even angry at him in the first place. The younger is just simply busy with preparation for his birthday. His BIRTHDAY???

"Yes, Jun. Today's your birthday." Sehun adds cheekily, his eyes turning into half-crescent moons. 

Junmyeon glances at the bedside table to see a cake box parched daintily on top of it. 

"We were planning to surprise you. Do you actually thought I was that insecure about our relationship?" Sehun scolds him jokingly and he continues, "Baekhyun-hyung told me that you were worried sick about me misunderstanding about you and Yifan Ge."

Junmyeon looks back down at his now clasped together palms, almost ashamed that he has no confidence in Sehun's affection for him. 

"I-I was scared. You are too important to me," Junmyeon answeres honestly, when he hears no replies, he peers up timidly at Sehun to find him blushing till the tip of his ears.

It makes Junmyeon chuckle and Sehun whines. They both hear shuffling from outside the bedroom and a series of whispers which cannot be actually considered as whispers. 

From Kyungsoo's worry about the bump on Junmyeon's temple, Minseok's continuous nagging at Baekhyun for being a mess, Jongin's whining about not hearing what is going on inside the bedroom, Baekhyun's blatantly ignoring Minseok to openly hit on at Yifan to Yifan trying to look between the little crack of the bedroom door. 

"You are very important to me too," Sehun says a few seconds later, followed by a loving kiss to his lips. 

"Shall we let them in?" Sehun asks to which Junmyeon just simply nods as an answer. With the turn of the doorknob, all five men come barreling into his tiny bedroom. 

Yifan would immediately apologize profusely for knocking Junmyeon's head. Junmyeon just dismisses it with a wave of his hand. 

"Are you ready to see the cake?" Kyungsoo questions uncharacteristically from the corner, his eyes filling with excitement. When Junmyeon opens the cake box, he almost cries.

The cake is beautifully decorated with swirls of blues, greens, and yellows. The wharf of coffee and cinnamon scents immediately permeating his nostrils. When Junmyeon asks Kyungsoo if it is what he thinks it is, his neighbor would simply smile back at him in answer. 

"Happy Belated Birthday, Junmyeon," Sehun sweetly whispers to his ears. Junmyeon happily kisses the younger in return. 

Baekhyun proceeds to latch his hands on Van Gogh's starry night birthday cake. 

Junmyeon looks on to the small gathering of close friends chattering among themselves in his tiny one-bedroom apartment. 

He has been so scared of passing by his twenties without doing anything grand. He has fears about wasting time and at the same time not living his life. 

Junmyeon glances to his left. Sehun is looking at him like he has hanged stars for the younger. Junmyeon scoots closer to where Sehun is sitting at the edge of his bed. 

The younger welcomes him with the warm barrel of his broad chest as he kisses the top of Junmyeon's head. 

He feels ready. He needs to let Sehun know. "I am in love with you," Junmyeon admits clearly. He can hear the younger's heart beating fasters once he lets those syllables out.

"I am in love with you too. I love you, Jun," Sehun doesn't miss a second as he cradles Junmyeon's jaw to peck him softly on his lips. 

Junmyeon has welcomed his thirties with a bang. Literally.

At least Oh Sehun will be there to kiss the bruises away. 

_FIN_ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This is it folks! Thanks for joining in on the road. 
> 
> There are a few things that didn't make it to the chapter.
> 
> 1\. Sehun has a Master's Degree in Art Conservation and Management. The Ohs are rich so hence this major.  
2\. Junmyeon is the youngest department registrar to date and Minseok likes to brags about it to the other department (yes, Minseok is Jun's mom in this fic)  
3\. Yifan was a little interested in Jun at first but he is not a homewrecker! He decided to help out Sehun to distract Junmyeon on his birthday. The other lunch meetings are just meetings, no ulterior motives.  
4\. Kyungsoo baked the Starry Night Cake for Junmyeon because he adores his neighbor. (and his brother)  
5\. Baekhyun was in on the plan for the surprise birthday party. That's why he was so amused that Junmyeon was so stressed to notice his own birthday.  
6\. I planned to put in a birthday sex scene but just decided to show Seho's relationship to you guys!  
7\. And Buckbaum award actually exists, check it out if you guys are interested.
> 
> Thank you so so so much for reading! Please Please Please comment. I love reading from the readers. See you guys!


End file.
